Hierarquia
by Dorien
Summary: Ele era monitor-chefe; ele mandava. PWP


**Hierarquia**

Ele a segurou pelo braço botando toda a força que podia, querendo que ali ficasse uma marca roxa, sua marca roxa. A prova de que ele era mais forte que ela, que ele podia fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse.

- James! - um sussurro agudo saiu da boca de Rose antes dela ser empurrada para trás e bater contra a parede.

- Eu já te disse, Rose. - aquele brilho apareceu nos olhos dele e ela espalmou a mão pela parede, como se fosse encontrar uma passagem secreta e sair dali - Você me obedece, não manda. Eu sou um monitor-chefe e você é só uma monitora medíocre.

Aquilo não tinha nada haver com o assunto, mas James sempre gostava de provar o quanto era superior. Mesmo que não fizesse nenhum sentido. Ela inutilmente tentou correr, mas James era mais rápido e mais forte. Sem muita paciência ele pegou o braço dela mais uma vez, a impedindo de correr. Naquele momento Rose se arrependeu de ter discutido com ele. Ela sabia que não devia, havia um tempo em que discutir com ele terminava sempre na mesma coisa. Coisa que Rose não achava certo. Então ela evitava discutir com ele.

- Está machucando. - ela murmurou tentando puxar o braço, sem sucesso.

- Não ligo. - ele falou com um sorriso no mínimo maldoso no rosto.

- Me solte. - ela falou com um pouco mais de vontade, mas ao mesmo tempo com um tom impotente. A única coisa que conseguiu foi ter o outro braço preso.

- Rose, Rose, quando vai entender que sou eu quem mando?

- Estou cansada disso, James! Cansada de você! - e assim que terminou de falar tentou se livrar dele puxando os dois braços.

Sem conseguir se livrar começou a se mexer, tentando se livrar do aperto dele, com mais força, tentando manter uma distância segura, mas ele continuou a segurando e falando coisas como "Fique quieta." ou "Qual o seu problema?". Rose tentou pisar no pé dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e pisou no dela, fazendo ela soltar um grunhido de dor. A menina até tentou dar uma cabeçada no peito dele, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi ficar tonta e ter que se apoiar em James, parando os movimentos.

- Finalmente domada. - ele murmurou, mas ela não ligou.

Foi lentamente até o chão, com a mão na cabeça, como se estivesse doendo e começou a respirar mais forte. James se agachou com um sorriso no rosto. Estava totalmente certo de que tinha o controle da situação, mas ele não contava que Rose fosse, repentinamente, se levantar e, com um chute, empurrar o ombro dele. A menina ficou um segundo em choque, achando que tinha acertado o rosto dele, mas quando percebeu que a mão dele estava no ombro, se acalmou. Sem mais um segundo começou a correr e tinha conseguido chegar nas escadas, quando seu cabelo foi puxado. _Nota mental, cortar o cabelo e nunca mais deixar ele chegar na minha cintura_, a menina pensou quando foi puxada para trás.

- Sua pequena... - ele se segurou para não completar a frase.

A respiração dos dois estava alterada e Rose quase tremia de medo. Mesmo assim a menina tentou dar um tapa nele, foi impedida. Eles começaram a brigar enquanto ela tentava dar tapas nele e ele tentava segurar ela. Rose estava com tanta raiva, que não percebeu a escada logo atrás e caiu. James não demorou para avançar em cima dela, prendendo o corpo dela contra a escada.

- Seu... Idiota! - Rose ofegava tentando empurrar ele - Eu vou... Vou...

A frase foi interrompida por um grunhido quando James começou a beijar o pescoço dela. As mãos dela foram para o cabelo dele, tentando puxá-lo para longe. James se irritou e mordeu o pescoço dela com um pouco de força demais.

- Ai! Seu bruto! - ela resmungou, desistindo de tirá-lo dali.

Esperaria ele abaixar a guarda. O menino riu contra o pescoço dela e Rose sentiu um arrepio. Sem demora ele subiu o rosto e a beijou, para o total desespero de Rose. Ela gostava dos beijos de James. Gostava demais. Ela adorava sentir a língua dele, que parecia tão grande, entrando na boca pequena dela; gostava também de sentir todos os gostos e texturas que James tinha.

Sem que percebesse Rose soltou um gemido. James entendeu aquilo como um incentivo e a mão dele foi para baixo da saia da menina, puxando a calcinha sem cuidado nenhum. Rose se sentia exposta e tentou fechar a perna, mas James estava ali, com seu corpo, impedindo-a. O menino quase gritou de frustração ao não conseguir tirar a calcinha dela totalmente. Para tirar ia precisar se afastar, assim o tecido sairia por suas pernas. Sem paciência ele puxou o elástico com força e, quando percebeu que não ia sair, soltou, fazendo Rose soltar um gemido de dor.

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu no rosto dele quando a ideia veio. Ele levantou as pernas dela, até os pés dela ficarem mais altos que sua cabeça e tirou a calcinha sem pressa, aproveitando para olhá-la. Assim que tirou voltou a passar as pernas dela por sua cintura.

- J-james... - ela tentou falar - Não. Aqui não, agora não. - apesar de não passar de um sussurro o tom altivo de Rose estava ali, o tom mandão.

- Apenas cale a boca, Rose. - ele falou, fazendo a menina se arrepiar.

- Mas...

Ele a calou com um beijo e empurrou seu quadril contra o dela. Rose não pode evitar deixar um suspiro escapar pelos lábios. Sem que pudesse se controlar as mãos dela começaram a empurrar a calça dele para baixo, mas a peça estava fechada. Sem paciência ela tentou abrir o botão e, depois um tempo tentando, conseguiu. Não se deu o trabalho de abrir a braguilha e puxou a cueca junto só o suficiente para a parte de frente ficar livre.

Um grunhido saiu pela garganta de Rose quando James apoiou os joelhos no degrau e pegou impulso, entrando nela rápido e forte. Ele também deixou algumas palavras desconexas saírem por sua boca e, sem perder tempo, começou a se mover.

As pernas da ruiva se prenderam na cintura do mais velho e ela tentava se mover contra ele, mesmo que a escada machucasse suas costas. Estava tão bom e ela não ligava pra nada, só pra James. Ela sentia toda a adrenalina correndo por suas veias ao perceber que estavam fazendo isso em um lugar público. É claro que eram quase duas da manhã, mas nada impede um aluno de sair do dormitório.

Uma mão dele foi para baixo da blusa dela e adentrou o sutiã com facilidade, pegando um de seus seios e apertando-os.

- Fale meu nome, gema me nome, grite, Rose. - ele murmurou enquanto aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo.

A menina mordeu o lábio. Às vezes desafiar James tinha consequências deliciosas.

- Não vai falar nada? - ele parou de se mover e Rose deixou o ar escapar de sua boca, mal se dando conta de que tinha prendido - Se você não fala, vou fazer você falar. - a voz dele era tão sombria que Rose sentiu um arrepio - Sou eu quem mando, se esqueceu?

Ele voltou a se mover, dessa vez entrando longamente e empurrando ela com muita pressão contra a escada, às vezes até batendo um pouco brutamente as costas dela. Rose deixou um gemido de dor escapar em uma dessas e logo depois o nome de James saiu sussurrado. Com toda essa violência que entrava ele também sabia que acabava pressionando o clitóris dela, criando mais prazer e fazendo Rose se remexer embaixo dele, totalmente aberta e entregue. James lambeu o pescoço dela e continuou brincando com seus seios. A cabeça de Rose já estava para trás e ela não se importava se alguém fosse passar por ali. Não ligava pra nada, ter James saindo e entrando dela era melhor que tudo.

- J-james... - ela perfurou os ombros dele com as unhas e pode sentir o prazer vindo rápido, os músculos relaxaram rapidamente, mas ele continuou se movimentando.

- É bom, não é, Rose? - ele disse e ela gemeu mais.

Quando ela sentiu ele soltar-se dentro dela relaxou mais do que nunca. Os movimentos foram parando aos poucos e, no final, os dois ficaram na escada com as respirações ofegantes e roupas fora do lugar.

Depois que toda a adrenalina foi embora Rose sentiu raiva de si mesma. Sem paciência empurrou James, que caiu ao seu lado como um peso morto. Ela levantou e arrumou a roupa em poucos segundos. Pegou a calcinha e botou no bolso. Notou que seu primo continuava caído como ela o tinha empurrado e os olhos dele queimando Rose por trás dos óculos.

- Merda. - ela murmurou enquanto subia a escada - Por que eu fiz isso?

Ela saiu se martirizando e, quando sua reclamação não era mais audível James se levantou e ajeitou sua calça.

- Muito simples, Rose, eu mando. - ele deu um sorriso cafajeste e foi em direção ao seu dormitório.

* * *

**Só eu acho braguilha sexy demais? x3 **

**UAHSUAH parei. **

**Fiz essa fic para o James não ficar com ciúmes do PWP que eu tinha feito da Rose e do Albus. **

**Mentira, fiz porque veio na minha cabeça perturbada. E porque o título começa com H. Já disse que vou tentar completar o alfabeto com a primeira letra das minhas fics? H era uma letra difícil e Hierarquia é uma palavra sexy. Resolvem-se os problemas! **

**Minha amiga faz isso com garotos e eu com fics, vida injusta! :/ UAHSUHS**

**;***


End file.
